Grey
The Greys are an alleged form of extraterrestrial life associated with abductions. They are short, slim, hairless humanoid beings with large bolbous heads and black almond-shaped eyes. Their name is derived from their primary skin color, although they have been also described as grey-blue or grey-green. The concept of the Greys was first described in the 1901 fictional novel The First Men in the Moon, by H.G. Wells. Wells depicted a race of short, grey creatures with high foreheads, no nose, and bulging eyes, named Selenites that lived on the moon. From this depiction came many other science-fiction stories describing the creatures. Hill Abduction In 1965, Betty and Barney Hill reported being abducted by Greys on September 19th, 1961. They claimed that on that night, they were driving home from a vacation, when Betty noticed a bright pinprick of light moving in the sky above them. They believed it to have been a meteorite until it flew upwards and across the moon. They watched it get closer to them as they drove on, until it finally descended above their car. The craft, which they saw with binoculars was crewed by Greys, extended a telescopic structure toward the car. Terrified of being captured, they drove away at high speed. Later, they experienced a strange buzzing sound that was so strong it vibrated their car. After arriving at home, they felt a fatigue and were unable to remember exactly what happened after experiencing the buzzing. Many nights after, Betty had a vivid recurring dream about being taken into the ship for a medical examination. She reported the Greys as being friendly, diplomatic people who spoke to her in somewhat broken English. She asked her examiner for some proof of the encounter to show people, and was given a book written in an alien language, but this was taken from her when the Grey leader decided it would be best if the encounter was forgotten. However, she remembered seeing a holographic star map and was later able to recreate it on paper. After reporting their incident to the U.S. Air Force, it was suggested they undergo hypnosis to recover their lost memories. Barney, who had earlier dismissed Betty's dream as fantasy, went through an extremely emotional session as he recounted his experience with the Greys. Unlike Betty's experience, the Greys gave him irresistable commands via telepathy. They spoke no English, but spoke to each other in a foriegn tongue. He was led to a table where numerous experiments were preformed on him, including anal probing. He viewed the experience with great fear, and kept his eyes tightly shut for much of the duration. In 1968, astronomer Marjorie Fish compared Betty's star map to actual star charts, and hypothesized that the Grey homeworld was a planet in the Zeta Reticuli system. This arguement has been met with critism by ufologists who argue that the map would have been from the ship's perspective, and would not have the Grey homeworld on it. Category:Cryptids Category:Humanoids Category:North America Category:Europe